


Sea-kayaking

by Jessa



Series: Out of the Sunshine [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, finnlo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempts at humour, Dom!Finn vibes, M/M, NSFW, Non-Explicit Sex, Octo!Kylo/Ben vibes, Sarcasm, Sexual References, Vacation, Villain!finnlo vibes (they talk about being villains), blow job (implied), damsel!Kylo/Ben vibes, epilogue read, hero!Finn vibes, parasol for aesthetic only, references to Greek mythology, references to being lost at sea, references to tentacles (sucking), references to the Little Mermaid, sea-kayaking, short read, snarky!kylo/ben, strong!Finn, vulnerable!kylo/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: An epilogue toOut of the Sunshine, set one or two days after the end of the last chapter.Ben (an unemployed struggling-artist type) is staying at the beach with his new boyfriend Finn (a successful Retail Manager) and Finn's family on vacation, although Finn and Ben are completely alone together in this read.Hope you enjoy it! It's a bit ridiculous but it's been in my head for a few days now so I had to write it XD





	Sea-kayaking

**Author's Note:**

> “There are little fish down there... Look, Finn. See?”

“Can’t look now, babe. Paddling.”

“Stop for a minute.”

They’ve been out here in the hired sea-kayak for thirty minutes, halfway through their allotted time. The ocean is placid this afternoon, its surface calm and flat, and it’s been easy for Finn’s strong arms to get himself and Ben around in the boat by way of the paddle’s blade. He’s taken them far away down the strip of beach, and well away from where all the other kayaks are still circling fairly aimlessly, in one tight group. They’ve found some space here. And some privacy, too. 

“If I stop now,” Finn teases from the cockpit, “You and I will float away across the sea, and never be heard from ever again, Ben.” 

“No we won’t, it’s a _ bay_… We’re in a _ bay_, Finn. You can’t float away in a _ bay_.”

“Ah… You can, actually. You can totally float away in a bay… Through the heads. Over there.... Out on a riptide.” Finn nods towards their right. “So, we’d float away on that, Ben, and then you would probably be captured by a sea creature… And the sea creature would cast a spell with its sea-creature powers... A spell on _ you_... And then you would turn into a… Well, probably you would turn into a sea-Kalliope.”

“A what?”

“A sea-Kalliope.”

“Do you even know what that is?”

“Yeah sure, it’s a sea-version of Kalliope. You know, the… Greek muse of epic poetry... Patron.”

“No it isn’t,” Ben scoffs. “A sea calliope is not a patron… Kalliope is a patron… A sea calliope is an instrument, Finn. Haven’t you ever seen the TV version of _ The Little Mermaid_?”

Finn snorts. “Oh my god… That image is hilarious… So, I bet you have seen that like a hundred million times, am I right?”

“No… Stop paddling.”

“Oh, changing the subject... The first and only sign of true guilt.”

“So well, what about like, a sea _ witch_, then?” Ben asks.

“What, like, _ Ursula_?”

“Yeah,” Ben says.

“You wanna be turned into _ Ursula_? Well, okay… That’s fine… I guess that would probably be a lot more fun than either a sea-Kalliope or a sea calliope. For me, as well...”

Finn is impressed that Ben’s still in there, behind him in the passenger seat of the kayak. Impressed that he hasn’t yet ditched. Although it does seem to Finn that Ben’s enjoyment of this activity has been both thorough and genuine from the moment Finn first launched them away from the shore. Finn smiles to himself.

“Actually, yeah,” he chuckles, dipping the blade in deep again on his right-hand side, and leaning left to turn the boat towards the beach again, but to a section much further down from the one they started from. A secluded section. “It would be fun to be a villain.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Ben’s saying. “Why do you think I’d be captured, though? I wouldn’t be captured.“

“You absolutely would _ so _ be captured, Ben. And I would have to go and rescue you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that, either,” Ben’s adding. “So, are we stopping yet, or what? It’s so calm... Seriously, Finn, there really are fish-”

“I haven’t got time to fish, baby, I’m still paddling you,” he teases again, removing the blade from the water and laying it across his thighs, across the deck of the kayak. Letting he and Ben drift in towards the shoreline. Guiding them in.

“You do have time… You’re on a holiday, Finn...” 

The kayak slows and Finn feels it bank a little on the sand, and rock slightly, as Ben reaches forward in his seat and places one of his big hands on one of Finn’s even bigger shoulders. Ben massages him there, just with that one hand, and Finn supposes his other one is still around the handle of the red sun parasol Ben chose from a gift shop they passed by on their walk here, to the beach to sea-kayak. Just down the road from the motel where Finn and his family are staying, and where Ben’s been staying, too. Since he arrived unplanned the other day in his car.

“Lean back,” Ben coaxes.

“Wait one minute…”

Finn throws his legs over the sides of the boat, immersing his bare feet and ankles in the tepid shallows. He rises from the kayak, turns and reaches for Ben’s hand. Steadying him and then helping him out of the boat. Ben still with the parasol over his head, shading him from the light. Even though the early-Spring sun is not strong enough here to harm their skin in any way, only strong enough to warm it. So the parasol is purely for aesthetic.

But now, that the men are back on the beach, Ben closes the shade, and dumps it on the sand. And together he and Finn drag the boat up by several metres or so, and then spread their bodies out just beyond it. Finn leaning back on his elbows and Ben sneaking his way up Finn’s body, kissing his bare belly, and his chest, and his shoulders. Rewarding all the places on Finn that have just worked so hard to ship the pair of them around, and that are all still coated in a light sweat from the gentle sun, and from all the hard effort of paddling. 

“How much did this cost, again? Like… What’s our deposit?”

“Fifty bucks,” Finn murmurs, watching Ben kiss little paths across his chest, and some of them are licked across, too. Licking little pathways, too. Across Finn’s bare chest. 

“Oh,” Ben mumbles. “Well… That’s kind of a lot… We should probably go back to get that, huh… Might be able to buy a couple more parasols with that much money.”

“They might believe us,” Finn murmurs, still watching Ben’s mouth against his body.

“Believe us?”

“Well… No one can disprove the existence of_ Ursula, _right? There might be something out there… Down in the depths of the ocean… That grabbed a hold of a dish like you, Ben... When we floated out there between the heads... Because you didn’t think it was possible… Or it might’ve grabbed a hold of a dish like _ me _… Grabbed a hold of me with… Something that could do something like… Suck...”

“They might believe that.”

Finn sighs and leans right back now, and curls Ben’s hair through the fingers of one of his paddle-weary, but quickly-rejuvenating hands, enjoying the feel of Ben against him, and imagining that conversation.

“They’re gonna need to believe it,” Finn murmurs, wanting to close his eyes in a full and final submission, but the sight of the creature who's captured him now is not allowing for that, it’s too good.


End file.
